Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest VII
Developer: SoraDragonCalibur Genre: Action RPG Game Modes: Single Player, Multiplayer Gameplay Legend's Quest 7 now uses the Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance engine Story 1 month has passed since the events of LQ6, and now the Player is ready to take his/her whatever gender chose, Mark of Mastery Exam. (In the Brightfull Plains) Xesthan: You have completed your training under me and now it is time to see if you have what it takes to be a master. Now if you think I'm going to give an exam the way Eraqus does, then you're wrong. I know what Aqua and Terra have told you and I am not going to judge on light and darkness or anything like that. You go through 4 tests. (20 minutes have passed and the Player passes 3 of the tests) Xesthan: For the 4th test, you must fight me. The condition is that you have to last 15 minutes against me without using any healing potions. One must learn to fight without relying on such things to win in a fight. Player: Yes master. *The Player passes* Xesthan: Congradulations, you now have become a Keyblade Master. Player: Thank you, Master. I'm going to visit Destiny Islands. (The Player goes to Destiny Islands and walks up to two graves) Player: *puts flowers on their graves* I wonder if I can communicate to their souls. *tries to,but fails* Priest: *walks up to the Player* The reason you can't talk to you deceased parents is because their souls can't rest in peace. Player: Oh hi, how long has it been since I left, a year? How have you been? Priest: Well. You've gotten taller, and just by looking at you it looks like you've become a powerfull keyblade wielder. I was a keyblade wielder once I still have it ,but I became a Priest and have no use for it right now. Who's your master? Player: I just became a master today. My master was Xesthan. Priest: Xesthan? Wow, you're lucky. He was never talking any puplis under his wing. Do you remember that time when you were 5 years old? Player: What time? Priest: One time you came and ask me who your parents were. I told you I didn't know because they were only immigrants from another world. Player: So you know who they were now? Priest: Not yet,but I found something that could give us a lead to who they were. Follow me. (An explosion goes off in the city) (The Player and Priest go to where the explosion came from. When they get there, they see monsters of which they have never seen before) Player: What are these things? They definetly weren't made by the entites. (The Player and Priest dispose of the enemies) Player: I have no idea who made those creatures, this isn't good. (a bird flies past the Player and gives him a letter) *the Player reads it* Player:! Someone's broken into the Oracle of the Ancients! How can this be? Only Xesthan and I know of it's existence and location! I have to go! Priest: Alright, I'll stay here and protect this world. (The Player makes it the Oracle of Ancients to see the door open, and sees any guards in the libriary lieing on the floor) Player: Hiruzen! Hiruzen! *sees him on the floor bleeding* Hiruzen: An intruder came and..... killed the guards. I saw him walking up stairs. Please stop him. * loses conciousness* Xesthan: *walks in* Don't worry, he's still alive. I'll give him an herb to stop the bleeding. Then we need to go and stop the intruder. *The Player and Xesthan* Mysterious_Man: Well if it isn't Xesthan and his apprentice. I'm sorry,but I don't want to waste my time with you two right now. *snaps his fingers and makes his own stronger versions of Darkside appear before the party* Have fun. *laughs, then leaves* (The party kills the enchanced darksides) Xesthan: SHIT! This can't be?! He dares to take it? Player: What did he steal? Xesthan: He stole an inscription that gives the instructions to execute Operation Cosmos! Player: What is that? It was an operation developed by the first dark keyblade wielder,but it was said that he never got to begin carrying it out. The son of the first keyblade wielder keep the instuctions under a magical vault since it's contents could not be disposed of! The truth is, no one even knows what Operation Cosmos was intended for. We have to stop him! Get help from as many allies as you can. The Six Sages can't do anything at the moment, their entire army is still injured after the last battle 1 month ago. I'll go search for him on my own. None of us know what he intends to do,but we must kill him before he can even begin executing Operation Cosmos. (The Player goes back to Destiny Islands to get Riku and Chris. When he gets to them he explains the situation) Riku: I see. Chris: We are going to face a formidible foe, on top of that we that don't even know his motives. This is bad. Player: Where do we start? Riku: It looks like we have no other choice but to visit a world and see what we can find. There's nothing else we can do at this point. Player: What are we going to do? They recognize our keyblade riders and know how to trace us. Chris: I got it covered. This is something I learned after becoming a demon. *uses a spell on the Gummi Ship* I've used a spell that negates tracing spells or abillities of any kind. Riku: Perfect, now we can leave immediately. (They land on the world Arminal that appears to have a battle going on) Riku:The arminians are fighting a battle against invaders. Hold on...the arminians haven't ever had any weapons of the caliber they're using right now. Something isn't right. Chris: We should help them fend off the invaders then ask them where they got these weapons. Player: Yeah. *they help them* King Vince: Thank you for helping us, I don't know how many we would have lost if you didn't assist us. Player: No problem, now we'd like to know where and how you got these weapons. Vince: 1 month ago those invaders came and starting murdering my people and raping our women. We failed to stand up to them with the weaponry we had at our disposal. Then, a man apporached us and offered us plenty of powerfull weapons, which would allow us to win despite the fact the enemy outnumbered us greatly. Chris: Are you sure you can trust this man of which you speak? Vince: Of course, he helped us out after all. Riku: I think there's more to this man then Vince actually knows. Player: We better stay, it doesn't look like those invaders are any where close to giving up. (Meanwhile in the Invader's base) Warlord: Not only do the arminians have more powerfull weapons than us, they also have 3 keyblade wielders with them. Mysterious Man(the one from LQ 4,5, and 6): I can assist you with that. I'll allow to take my latest models. All you have to do is pay me for the amount of money I ask for. (shows them multiple warships, tanks, etc) Warlord: I'll take them. Mysterious Man: Good. (thinking: With the progress I've been making lately, I'll be sure to get to 1 step closing to executing the plan) (Both sides return to the battle field and the arminians are already having casualties) Riku: I knew something wasn't right, now they have more powerfull weapons. That man cannot be trusted. Player: I think the man is that same man who stole the plans for Operation Cosmos and the who's been trying to kill me. Chris: Yeah looks like it. *the party gets into their keyblade riders and demolish the opposing army* Vince: I should have known, I did sense an act of suspicion,but ignored it. Thank you three so much. Player: We have to go. Farewell. (The party is on their way to another world when they get caught in a middle of a battle where it seems giant robots are fighting) Chris: Damn, they also have another battle over here? Riku: I recognize those things, they resemble the weapons that the invaders in the last world we visted use. These are suppose to be called Moible Suits. We won't be able to help if we don't have one. We wouldn't be able to use our keyblade riders to might in space like this. Player: I see a strange Mobile Suit over there. It looks rusted,but maybe I can get it to work. *gets on his rider then gets onto the strange Mobile Suit* Alright, I think I can pilot this thing. *gets into the battle field and starts destroying the enemy Mobile Suits* enemy: What is that? Enemy Commander: That's a Gundam! But, the Federation hasn't used them in ages! Player: Die you miserable bastards! *easily destroys the enemies Mobile Suits* Captain Shade: You in the Gundam, and the ship, identify yourselves. (the party gets inside the Federation's Ship. The party explains everything) Shade: So you're telling me that they are other battles going on? Riku: Correct, have you managed to collect any information yourself? Shade: As a matter of fact, I have. It seems the enemy call themselves the Red Spirit. From the info you've given me, I can conclude that the RS allies with other armies and gives them weapons. But, I think there will be cases in which they freely attack another world. We must conter attack before the enemy has time to recover. Player: It shouldn't be a problem if I use the Gundam. Shade: The Gundam looks aged, it looks like it didn't reach that stage where it was to be further developed. As it is right now, it's just an upgraded Mobile Suit. Player: I'll work on it, Riku can help with that? Riku: Sure. Shade: We attack in 16 hours, make the sure the Gundam is ready by then. (16 hours has passed and the Federation gets ready to attack) (The Gundam is shown to have a Sliver color scheme equipped with 2 beam sabers and a rifle) Player: The Sliver Stream Gundam is ready. Shade: Commence the attack! (As the attack goes on the player easily destroys the enemies Mobile suits until a mysterious black mobile suit apporches) Shade: That's the Black Meteor piloted by Blaze Naran! Be carefull, that MS is extremely fast! Player: Roger. Blaze: Die! *pulls out his purple beam saber and attempts to strike the player, but he counters with a blue beam saber. They then end up fighting in an intense sword fight going on to no end until the Player stabs the Black Meteor in the cock pit, causing it to explode) Shade: This your chance! Destroy their ship before they escape! *the Player uses his blaster rifle to target their weak point. The ship explodes as of a result* Shade: Thanks kid. We'll be alright without your help. Player: I'll hand over the Gundam just in case you'll need it. (The mysterious man seen placing a young woman into a glass container) MM: That makes 3. 4 more to go, it won't be long now. Chris: I'm sensing strange energy from that world up ahead. Riku: Let's land the ship and take a look. (The ship lands) Player: Those men, they look the ones we've been encountering. We should sneak in what appears to be their base. Riku: We should ambush any that come our way. (they go behind a rock and ambush two soldiers that come by them) Player: We only have two sets of armor. Riku, you know the drill right? Riku: Yeah. *both of them change into the armor and handcuff Chris* Chris: Huh, what? Riku: We only have two sets of armor, so you're going to be the prisoner. Chirs: But, why can't it just be you or ? Player: Because you would just start flirting with a female and end up blowing our cover in the process. Chris: Fine. (The party marches with Chris as their prisoner and lock him up in a jail cell) Riku: We're going to see what they might be planning right now. Don't try escaping unless we give you a call or when you think it's absolutely necesary. You can always use your keyblade to get out. Chris: Understood. *Player walks in* Riku: What's going on right now? Player: They're having a party right now and everybody's getting drunk. It's only August, imagine how drunk they might get during Chrismas. Riku: Since we just arrived, it's better that we still at the party for a while instead of looking around right now. Otherwise, they might get suspicous. Let's just hope none of them get us drunk , risking us losing our helmets and blowing our cover. (30 minutes into the party) Drunken Man: Hey kid, have some of this with me. Riku: It's alright sir, I don't need any. I'm only 16, I can't drink yet. Drunken Man: it's not going to kill ya! We don't get parties like this very often drink up! Riku: Fine. (switches it with a soda when no one is looking) Drunk girl(or boy the opossite gender of what gender the player is): Hey handsome, how about a kiss and a touch of my breasts. Player: Exuse me, but you can't even see my face. Next, I'd just like to have a good time at this party, so I'd rather not. Drunk girl: Come on. Let's have some fun in my chambers. Player: I'm sorry,but I'm really not intersted. (Oh god someone help!) (5 minutes later of talking) Player:(looks like she's not going to budge, but I may be able to steal something useful from her. I'll make sure to use a spell so she can't remember anything happens) Alright, to your chambers. *they take their armor and clothes off and climp into bed* (the player puts his clothes and the disguise back on after 1 hour with the girl unconcious) Player: Not the best way to steal, but this was the only way I'd be able to do it without getting noticed. *steals the codes from her desk and puts some sleeping powder on her, then contacts Riku through datapad) Riku, I've got the codes, meet me at the control room. Riku: Roger that. *the Player and Riku stand in front of the terminal* Player: It asks for 3 passwords. The codes only have 1 password, Chicken Pot Pie. Riku: This drunk man I was talking to kept shouting "There can only be one!" every time he stabbed his food with a knife. We could try that one. Player: Alright, the last one hmm....... *types " Why do you go looking for an instrument of great power when it kills you with light you dumb***! Terminal: Access granted. Riku: Somehow I feel like I've seen that before. Anyway, let's just look up places of intersts, make all of the robots attack the soldiers, then set a count down for 40 minutes. That will give us enough time to get Chris and run out of here. Oh yeah, I'll need to set all of the prisoners free and give them an easy route out of here. (The plan is commenced 10 minutes later the party is seen getting close to the exit) Chris: We're almost there! (dozens of robots surround them) Player: Come on! *15 more minutes pass and the party escapes along with grabbing the prisoners along with them* Prisoner: Thank you 3 so much. As soon as the army defeated our forces, I was taken captive by these people. I want to get back to my family to see if they're alright. Player: It's good to see you're all safe. We'll drop you off with one of our friends and he'll arrange you all getting back to your homes and have you back in a weeks time. (They arrive at the same town the Player met Cade at) Ventus: His timing could only make things worse. We're still recovering. I'll send all the men I can to the bases you gave me. I'll send a message to Jin to assist us. There's this one spefic place I want to send you three to specificly. Party: Why is that? Ven: You may be able to steal a copy of Operation Cosmos. This place seems as if it is well guarded. Even if it doesn't, you may find something of significance here. We can't afford to wait. Chris: Understood. Riku: We'll leave immediately. Ven: I wish good luck to you'll three. *the party leaves the room* Ven: You'll likely need it there. Nightgale Castle, used to be the base of the thieves guild. I have a feeling it's more dangerous now. (while the party walks to the Gummi Ship, Hayashi appoarches them) Player: Hayashi? You know what's gone? Did you hear from Ventus? Hayashi: Well, I actually knew about it right after you and Xesthan encountered that man. I sensed a disturbance, so I came as quickly I could. When I came the one you know as Hiruzen told me what happend. So I've been doing my own investigation. I'll come with you to Nightgale Caslte. Player: We could really use the help. Thanks. Riku: Let's get going. (The ship lands outside of the caslte) Chris: Well it looks like this isn't their base, that's surprising. Riku: Well this was a place of interst, I never said it could be their base. Player: If this used to be the hideout of the thieves guild, shouldn't there have been criminals outside of here, they always hide in places like these. Riku: You're right, now that you mention it, it seems odd. Hayashi: I have a bad feeling about this. (they enter and almost get ambushed by dozens of thieves) Chris: Those thieves are really stealthy aren't they? They're pretty skilled with a bow and daggers too. These guys are the real deal. Riku: Something must have happend if these guys came back after all this time. Hayashi: Not only that, but the technology seems to be in top condition, and it looks like it was set up just recently. Player: Ventus was right in sending us here. (they fight through numerous enemies while working their way to the top and searching through rooms) (the point of view it changed to the mysterous man) MM: Who would have though, that the 6th princess of heart was the master thief of the thieves guild. Things like this are most intersting. But enough talk, come quietely or I'll have to use force. Sarah: If you think I'll give myself to you, you're mistaken. I'd rather die or destroy my on heart than have myslef used for your own malovent intentions! MM: I was hoping you'd come quitely but, now matter. It's been a long time since I've had a good fight against a non keyblade wielder! (The point of view goes back to the party) Hayashi: We've looked everywhere!, and we can't find anything. *clenches fits* Shit! Riku: Wait, we still have the top building to check right? Let's go up there right now. (The point of view shows the Mysterious Man dominating the fight against Sarah, not even having to use a weapon) Sarah: *fires multiple arrows at him, but he dodges them all. Sarah then jumps and throws 11 throwing knives* *MM:*he catches one and deflects the others with it, then throws it down* Sarah:*she falls down towards him with her short sword, but he pushes her arm up with his left hand, she then attempts to kick him, but is blocked by his right hand.* *MM kicks her with his knee and hits her down with his hands together. Immediately following with him stepping on her head with his foot.* *sarah fires a Lightning spell that ends up missing, but the distraction allows her to escape* Sarah: (Damn, my attacks aren't working. I won't be able to beat him in a spellscaster duel, he seems to be trained in art of Wizardry, hand to hand fighting, and maybe even with the sword. I'll try using a staff and fight him up close, so I can plant a bomb on him that will take about 3 minutes to go off. Even if it doesn't kill him, it will injure him enough to let me finish him off) *pulls out her staff and enters a martial arts stance* MM: Oh? You still have this trick up your sleeve I see. However, it will not be enough. I've just had enough, this will be over shortly. *Sarah dashes up to him and attacks with several attacks, all of them being dodged or blocked. She manages to planet a bomb on his back, but is kicked back shortly after* MM: I think it's about time you come with me. *walks up to her* Sarah:(yes. He isn't aware of the bomb, I'll just let him take me. It'll go off in 3 minutes.) BANG! (the door opens with the party running inside) Player: It's him! MM: Wel well. *he notices Hayashi and whispers to himself "Well if it isn't my son and those kids"* Chris: That woman! He have to save her! MM: Hahaha. I'm afraid it's too late. I'll take this Princess of Heart with me, good day. Hayashi: Princess of heart!? (Damn, what could he be planning? Kingdom Heats is out of the question. Once used, it hides itself from mortals. The only reason we found it was because it let us find it.) Hayashi: I'm afraid I can't let you do that! *dahses to Sarah* MM: I don't think so, boy! Sarah:(The bomb is about to explode in 3, 2, 1) BOOM! *Hayashi is hit by a bomb explosion and is punched to the ground* Everyone Else: !!! Sarah: What? The bomb should have exploded on him. What just happanend?! MM: Simple, as I ran to him I the threw bomb while I raised my arm to run. Hayashi:(Damn, first Jitsuzai, now this.) *he gets up* I can still fight! If you think a bomb can stop me, you are mistaken!! MM: It is you that is mistaken. *fires a spell to make the ground below Hayashi's feet to be destroyed, causing him to fall* The only way to get to this floor is elevator. In addition to the elevator being really slow. Running up here quickly would only tire him. Now I can deal with you 3 without having to fight him. Player: Crap. *all 3 of them summon their keyblades* (Chris and Riku are overwhelmed, only to keep up with their skills and abillities. The same applies for the Player, but barely stands up to him because of reconizing his syle) Player: It's all or nothing! Get into Master Form Stage 2! Chris: Here we go! MM: Impressive, most impressive. (The other two shouldn't be so much of a problem, but the boy fighting with those two make this difficult) MM: I commend you 3 for making it this far. Now let me show you the first stage of my master form! (He gets into Power master form level 1) Riku: This power is overwhelming! We are no match for him. Player: I'll then have to kill him quickly before he thinks of using his full power. Clear Mind! Twin Dragon Firaga Chain! MM: Not good enough! *knocks to the side, the player dashes at him with the most effective moves possible. Both of them end up clashing on each blow* *The man's strength is too much for him, and ends up easily defeating after several blows* Chris: We have to help him! Riku: I already said we can't beat him! We'll just die if we go now! MM: You were no match for me, at least you were much more of a challenge than your parents when I killed them. Player: What?! I was told my dad died in a car accident and my mom died giving birth to me! MM: What has my younger brother Xesthan been telling you? Player: Younger brother? Who are you? MM: I am Xesthir, Xesthan's older brother and your granduncle! Player: That makes Xesthan my grandfather. And.... Xeshir: That's right! Your mother was Xesthan's daughter! Player: But, that's not possible! Xesthan's wife died before she could even give birth a long time ago! (Xesthan and Hayashi run through the door) Xesthan: I find this hard to believe as well brother. Explain and tell us exactly why you're still alive! Xesthir: 50 years ago when you and Haruka were 25, she was sent on a mission to investigate the ruins of Cyran Lyr, which used to be a university for Wizards. As soon as she arrived, my wife and I were following her as she got deeper into the university, she would eventually enter a cursed room. A room that drained magic from whoever entered it. She wasn't caught off guard however, she was powerful enough to resist it. Haruka was thinking that since it was the only trap still exisiting there, she had nothing to worry about, which caused her to lower her guard and allowed us to ambush her. Not even her power could save her from our onslaught. Xesthan: But, why would you kill my wife!? How did she even give birth?! Xesthir: You see, even Haruka herself did not know she was pregnant. Not until she was attacked, my blade went across her chest, where we would see your daughter. Haruka desperately used a teleportation spell to send her away from us. She died immediately after due to too much blood loss. We wouldn't find her daughter for another 30 years until we went to Destiny Islands. If your wonder what your daughter's name was, it was Karin, and her husband was named Shinka. Now, the reason why I called your wife was for my plan, at least, the one I had at that time. Xesthan:(How do I know they're telling the truth.....it seems the process of Keshin turning her into an empty soul probably brought her back to life. It's possible) Hayashi: Don't tell me that..... you just killed them to absorb power!!!! Xesthir:*evily laughs* I'll get to that. As I was saying, 30 years later we found Karin at Destiny Islands along with her husband, their child sleeping on the porch.*looks at the Player* And we would kill them just as we did your wife. Before I could get a chance to kill , that blasted priest intervened and was defeated. If it weren't for those gods I draws magic from, have gotten a chance to both of them. His reflectaga was very powerful. As well as his healing magic. 3 hours later, our children 8 including our youngest son Hayashi right now at age 21. They were outraged from your daughter's death as well the attempt to kill . I'm sure how Hayashi remembers how that turned out even though he was 6 years old duing that time. Hayashi: YOU MURDERED ALL OF THEM YOU SELFLESS BASTARD! You only kept me alive because I was the youngest, you thought they would be an example for me not to defy you! You just toke power from nearly the whole family just so then you would have enough power to kill Xesthan! Xesthan: I see, so that's why you challenged me and tried to kill 15 years ago. I'd remember it well because of our scars. *Xesthan and Xesthir get their hoods off. Showing the faces of old men with resemblances to each other. Xesthan with a scar on his left eye and Xesthir on his right* Xesthir: As soon as you thought you killed me, our keyblades slashed each other's eyes. That Thunderaga that was suppose to destroy my body didn't reach me in time since I used a teleportation spell. If it weren't for my wife, I certainly would have died that that day. 15 years later, here we are now. The reason I decided on having join me is because I discovered his true self as being Galen Septim's reincarnation! Player: If you think I'm letting you control me, then you're a fool. My mind's trained enough to keep you from controlling it. Xesthir: Hmm. Weeding out that darkness I felt in you that one time would allow me to get killed. Well I have captured the 6th princess of heart. Seeing as you are with a heart of pure light other than that darkness that's locked in your heart, I'm sure I can arrange a loop hole. Player: Just what exactly is Operation Cosmos? Xesthir: The princesses of Light will be used to fuel an ancient space station that the plan inself inscribed, allowing me to have a extreme mass of weapons and robots. With it I can sell weapons to other planets, allowing them all to destroy each other. This will cause a universal war, the end result being that every single living being is exterminated. Xesthan: Why would you kill every single living being in existence? Xesthir: We humans are worthless, we're better off just dying. Not even the gods and entities can rebuild the universe after something like that. I must get going. *chains the Player and Sarah with magic* ( a ship crushes the temples walls) Xesthir: Honey! Black Ghost! We're leaving. *throws Sarah to Black Ghost and the Player to his wife, then jumps onto the ship* Avrusa: We managed to capture both of them! This is wonderful! Black Ghost: Now our plans can be furfilled earlier. (( NOTE: This Black Ghost is from the anime Cyborg 009. I haven't finished the manga so if there's a secret about him, I won't know it and it won't be used. Just letting you know)) (As the ship takes off a Dragon flies from the sky and hits the ship with it's tail, causing the Player to fall off) *the dragon catches the Player* Player: Utikra! Did Durgenfall send to to help me?! Thanks a lot. Utikra: No thanks needed. I can't let my partner die. *Utikra breathes fire on the ship, but only damages it* Xesthir: Damn you to hell bloody dragon! (The ship flies off) (Everyone talks for 20 minutes) Xesthan: I see, so you and my apprentice are going to contine your training? PC: You can breathe in space? Utikra: Correct. I can breath in space, don't worry about it. can just use his/her armor so he/she doesn't sufficate in space. Xesthan: And we'll report to Ventus. (the PC and Utikra fly to the Dragon's Lair) Durgunfall: From what you told me, I've come to a conclusion that if you train with me, you'll be able to fight on equal footing with both Avrusa and Xeshir. But, of course if Utikra comes with you. Now that he's full grown, none of you should be apart. We can finally begin your true training. First, we'll have to give you the proper clothes of a someone among the dragon tribe. (The PC can now where Dragon Tribesman clothes if they choose to. They resemble monks robes that are worn in marital arts) Durgenfall: I'll teach you the spells that are used by the dragons. When both of you fight together, the power of your magic will tremendously increase. We will then focus on increasing your brute strength, you can't win if your opponent overpowers you. Then of course *looks to PC* your skill with a blade. You may take a sword from the rack so you can dual wield without your master form whenever you wish. Just remember to think and plan carefully. One who does not think is very likely to die quickly. ( they train for 2 weeks and the Ventus contacts the PC) Ventus: We located what appears to be the ancient space station, we've planned out how everything is going to be executed. Listen carefully. (on the ancient space station, Xeshir is shown walking in the room where the princesses of the heart are) Xeshir:*drinking wine* One of soldiers reported to me that the last one has been captured and is on their way here. I shall have to amuse myself then. I'm actually surprised this station is able to be in space after being left in the place, rusted for more than billions of years. Hmm? *sees thousands of ships headed towards the station* They actually found me. This is unexpected. *uses a machine to speak to everyone in the station* We're being attacked. All men and driods take flight. Repeat: All men and driods take flight. Whoever kills the most gets a raise in their salary. (The point of view switches to Ventus on the leading ship.) Ventus:*talks through hologram* You know what to do. *The Sliver Stream Gundam takes flight as Riku and Chris on their keybkade riders fly beside it* Xesthir: That mobile suit eh? Intersting, but it won't be able to last for very long with the amount of soldiers I have at my command. (25 minutes pass and the first line has been dealt with) Player: I made it. Soldier: Master, there seems to be a dragon? Flying into the hatch? Xesthir: Shit! then, he wasn't piloting the Gundam? It was a decoy? Player: Luckily dragons can breath in space with magic. (The PC and Utikra make it inside) Ventus: Great. Now I need you to take the princesses of Light from Xesthir's possession. You will most likely have to face him. Both of you are on your own for now. Make haste, we can't hold their forces off for very long. (The PC and Utikra make quick work of their enemies until they reach the level where Black Ghost confronts them) Black Ghost: Impressive, you managed to sneak past our ships. But, I'm afraid that I will have to end your life. *pulls out a beam saber, then makes barrier around him and the PC to leave Utikra out of the battle* BC: Acceleration mode! PC:*barely blocks his attacks* (He's too fast. I'll need to run him into a trap.) *uses Strike Raid* BC: *avoids and strikes at Player, but the keyblade returns and blocks it* BC: You think I'd fall for that? PC: You thought that was my keyblade? (The keyblade turned out to be his second sword, it hits the barrier bounces back towards BC's head.) BC: What? *turns head sideways* PC: *he places his palm on BC's chest then uses a firaga spell which pushes him back a foot and stuns him. Then the PC uses lightning from both hands to kill Black Ghost* (point of view goes to Xesthir) Servant: Master, Black Ghost has been killed. Xesthir: Send any robots and soldiers from high to low to fight him. Servant: They won't be any match for him. Xesthir: True, but they will slow him down enough for the 7th princess to arrive here through the ship we sent with the men that were sent to capture her. *goes back to Player as he gets to a room with a dead end* Player: Damn. Utikra: I'll make an opening in the ceiling and I'll fly you up. (they execute it and follow a door into the next room) Avrusa: Well hello. You look more like your grandfather than you do your actually parents, surprisingly enough. Player: Don't you dare talk about them! I won't let you or Xesthir rid of the life that exists in all worlds! Avrusa: *laughs* You do have that dragon fighting with you, but I have this. *snaps fingers and a large dark creature is summoned* There are places in the realm of light that are touched by the darkness, some of which are spawned from the realm of darkness. Player: That's a heartless from Hashirima Rikudo's time. They were only seen for about 2000 years. Never thought I would see one myself. Avrusa: Correct. However, this has spent a long time in a place even you have not been to. I have reawakened it after all this time and have increased it's strength.Your ancestor did have an easy time defeating this, but I can assure you that won't be the same for you. Player: I don't think so.*as he gets into LM Form Stage 2, Utikra gets white armor around himself as well* Avrusa: Intersting, you have bonded with that dragon, both of your souls and hearts are one. So I can send both of you to the next world together! *after 20 minutes of fighting, the Player and Utikra strike the killing blow on the heartless and Avrusa* Player: I'll take this. * takes the datapad from Avrusa's corpse and uploads the map into his datapad* Player: The room with the Princess of Light are 8 rooms above us, we have to hurry! Utikra: We'll likely be facing Xesthir, be ready. (The PC and Utikra enter the large room where Xesthir is. They see the six princesses in glass containers, with an additonal empty seventh container.) Xesthir: You killed my wife not a lot of difficulty, astounding. 2 weeks ago you could barely stand up to me at all only with your 2 friends with you. This fight will be very entertaining. Let me see the full extent of Xesthan's training. My brother is the strongest Rikudo since the first keyblade wielder, compare both of them, and Xesthan's strength is superior. Let us now see how you fare, against me this time. (The Player fights on equal footing, during the fight he gains the upperhand and wounds Xesthir by slashing his chest) Xesthir:*coughs blood* Damn you! Messenger(through hologram): We have arrived with the 7th princess, we are placing her into your chambers. (she gets placed into the glass container) Xesthir: YES! YES! HAHA! Now this station has enough power to demolish your friends! Be ready to say good bye! Player: NO! Xesthir: *uses the hearts of the princess to make the keyblade of People's hearts and uses it as a third keyblade* This should be enough to let me kill you! Player: Clear Mind! Utikra assist me! *the battle goes on for 45 minutes where both are weakened* Player: Clear Mind: Hail Blizzard! *many large ice spikes strike Xesthir in many places, rendering him unable to move. Then kills him with Ars Arcanum* Player: He's finally dead. Ventus, I've killed Xesthir. We'll take the princess and get moving right away. Ventus: Good, just get the hell out of there. We'll send a ship to take the princesses. (The PC and Utikra escape with the princesses. ) (Later at Destiny Islands, where the Friar, the PC, and Xesthir are standing at the cementary) Priest: It's about time I told you the name your parents originally gave you. It's Keishou. PC: Thank you, but I'd rather have myself adressed by the name I grew up with. Priest: I'm sure your parents are alright with that. Now I can change the names of the graves. Xesthan: Will you allow use to talk to their spirits? Priest: I'm forbidden from allowing more than 1 mortal speak to a spirit because my god frowns upon summoning the dead. I'm no necromancer. Xesthan: Understood. *turns head towards PC* You should speak to your mother. PC: You never got to see her when she was born. You should be the one to talk to her. Especially because she never saw you. Xesthan: If you insist. *he kneels at the grave and prays* (Karin spirits appears before him) Xesthan: Karin! Karin: Hello father. Xesthan: *tears fall* I wish I was there to keep you from getting killed. I didn't know you existed until 2 weeks ago! I know get to see you as a grown women. Karin: It's alright father, that's in the past. I would have loved to have seen you, mother, and my child that has by now grown a lot. Xesthan: More than you would know. In 1 year, he's/she's gone through more than many have in a life time. *explains with a brief summary* Karin: Oh my. That is something. I can't be out here for long. Just tell my son/daughter that his/her father and I are proud of him/her. Xesthan: It was nice talking to you. Farewell. Karin: Bye father. *fades* PC: What did she say? Xesthan: She said that she's proud of you for everything you've done. PC: *smiles* Well, I'm going to DurgunFall: I still have to complete my training over there. Bye Mast- grandfather. Xesthan: You can call me whatever you want, bye. THE END I'm hoping that LQ 8 will be better than this. And possibly better than the first arc (LQ 1-6). It won't be too long. Don't know when I'll start it. Just look foward to next time: Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest VIII: Foreshadowing Darkness